A Thousand Bullets
by Scorpihoe
Summary: "I've got a thousand bullets with your name on them...do you know how much I'll be paid to use just one of them on you?"


Female Reader x Erron Black

Outcome 1

Romance, Angst

1078 words

Warning: hella grammar mistakes because I didn't want to re read.

 **A Thousand Bullets**

When Erron had entered this relationship with that exotic and absolutely beautiful woman, he knew it was a risky idea. He wanted to leave the thought of being with her at the doorstep, but, he couldn't get her off of his mind and just to satisfy the need to be around her, he pursued her. Many assumed that he aggressively asked her out, but it was actually the exact opposite and it is something that stays between him, her, and Ermac.

Most recent in their relationship, they decided to live with each other, which was a big step for Erron. He didn't want to get attached to her but he found himself spending time with her more and more everyday.

The morning routine with her was usually the same. Wake up in the morning with her in his arms and her hair, annoyingly, in his face. He would shower and have her fix up his outfit for him or they would shower together (his favorite option) and she would stay in his arms. Once the extremely flirtatious shower is over they would brush their teeth and fix their hair in the mirror (the longest process), naked, with only a towel on. During that process was probably when Erron was the silliest he has ever been. She had this way of bringing out sides of him that he'd never seen before. After getting dressed and kissing goodbye, they would part ways.

Even when they parted ways, she was still on his mind. He would never admit it out loud, but he was in love with the woman. Erron didn't know why he was so reluctant to tell her how he felt, maybe it was some commitment issues. She had already confessed her love for him in a passionate love session the night that they moved in together and he simply replied with an 'I know'.

He outwardly groaned at the embarrassing thought.

"I miss you, stupid." He mumbled under his breath. Said lover was currently out on a mission for a week and it left him completely to himself. Out of boredom and compassion, he carved her name on several bullets. Names varied from her nicknames to pet names to her name with hearts all around it. It was something that he would not show anyone.

"Erron Black." He looked up to see Ermac floating not too far from him. "Someone wishes to see you."

* * *

Erron would never forget that day. He was sitting outside on the stone steps when Ermac has approached him with news of a new client. That client wanted him to kill a certain someone for the biggest amount of money he had ever been offered. His jaw literally dropped when he heard the price tag for stealing a life.

Revolvers filled with customized bullets as he walked with heavy and quick footsteps into the house. He didn't know why he was rushing. The door burst open and he looked around the room till he saw her in sweats and a loose shirt, putting away her stuff.

"Hey, babe." She smiled widely in his direction. His body worked on it's own as he walked up to her and slung his arms around her waist. She was surprised at first by the action, but then she hugged him back warmly.

"I missed you." Erron mumbled into her shoulder. He inhaled her sweet scent and inwardly moaned.

"I missed you too," She giggled slightly. "But not as much as you missed me, apparently."

He didn't respond with words but only sighed into her shoulder and held her tighter. She ran her fingers through his hair with a soft smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled again as he slowly parted from her and cupped her face. "I want you to know that, I love you-"

"I love you too." She cut him off before he could say more. Her eyes looked into his with hopeful ambitious.

He was so nervous and he felt as if he would throw up. He had gotten in too deep with this relationship.

"I've been given a task to kill someone for the largest amount of cash that I've ever been offered."

"Okay, that's good..." She trailed off. She never liked his job, that was for sure.

"Not really." He quickly put his input in.

"Why not? Don't you like this kind of stuff?" She took his hand off her and took a step back.

"Don't-" He started. "Don't look at me like that."

"Then you don't look at me like that!" She snapped back. The tension between them quickly changed as they both share heated glares.

"Woman, you don't know anythi-"

"Don't talk down to me, Erron!" She yelled at him and before she could say more, he grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. His breath fanned on her face as they shared an emotional gaze. Her stare confused and his anger.

"You don't even know! You don't even know what I go through every day! You don't know how weak you've made me! I've got a thousand bullets with your name on them because how much I think about you and how much I love you and hate you because you made me care about you. A thousand bullets...do you know how much I'll be paid to use just one of them on you? Do you?" His look of anger couldn't match her look of fear.

He took his golden revolver out and brought it to the side of her head. Tears fell down her face as she opened her mouth as to say something but no words came out.

It seemed like an eternity spent on staring into each other's eyes.

"You would..." She hesitated. "You wouldn't throw away everything we have, just for some money?" He looked down as if he was ashamed.

"You must not have known me as well as I thought you did." She closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of the gun getting ready to take her life.

"Erron, I love you." She swallowed her spit. "But if you think that I will let you get away with this. You must not of known me as well as I thought."

"I love you too."

He fired her personal bullet through her brain as he body slumped in his arms. Never did he ask himself if it was worth it, because he knew it wasn't.


End file.
